1. Field of Invention
This Invention is in the field of mechanical piping supports.
2. Background of the Invention
In the field of plumbing, it is common to install the condensate drains from roof mounted air conditioning equipment across the surface of the roof. These drains should have a gradual and even slope to permit the condensate from the equipment to discharge into a drain receptacle. These receptacles can be an open roof drain receiver, a vent pipe opening or a penetration through the roof to a sanitary drain receptacle.
Other improvised discharges often occur during installation of the condensate drain piping system. However, in all cases it is usually considered critical that the piping maintain a slope. To maintain a consistent slope to the pipe it is necessary to provide supports at certain intervals along the piping run.
To accomplish this slope of the pipe system, the installer has typically used several treated wooden boards stacked atop one another. Using this stacking technique, the installed is able to achieve the desired slope by limiting the number of boards required at each support interval to that number that will result in a proper slope. A pipe strap would normally secure the piping to the blocks.
Unfortunately, this technique makes no compensation for slope to the roof surface. In other words, if there exists a slope in the roof surface then reducing the number of boards to be stacked atop one another at intervals might either overcompensate for the roof slope providing excessive slope to the piping or in reverse provide either no slope or even counter slope. In any case this technique has been found to be less than acceptable.
Recently, the idea to stack manufactured pipe supports atop one another was considered a more practical alternative to the blocks of wood. Though more appealing than cut lumber, these products had several similar disadvantages. Miro Industries manufactures such a support product. First, the problem concerning roof slope is not resolved by substituting a manufactured product for a block of wood.
Secondly, with wood, each piece could be secured together by nailing each block together. With most support products, this is not practical since the product is typically made of plastic. Having each piece of support freestanding atop the next, the elevating support structure can become unstable and tip over.
Also devised has been a method to utilize a single block of wood with a threaded flange piece secured atop. A threaded rod was affixed to this flange an extended upwards with a pipe clamp at the end. Each threaded rod would be cut at the desired length to accomplish the necessary slope for the piping system.
Even more recently, a product has been developed that utilizes a round plastic base wherein a section of plastic tubing is inserted vertically thus giving an elevated structure where a clamping type apparatus is positioned atop the elevated pipe. The condensate drain piping is then placed within this apparatus, thus providing the need supports for the drain system.
Lastly, this inventor had devised a plastic base with a threaded insert where in a threaded rod could be affixed. This rod would provide an elevated support structure where a pipe clamp could then be utilized to secure and support this drain piping.
With each of these described methods to provide interval support to the condensate drain system, there continued to be a primary flaw. That is to say that in each case, once either the affixed threaded rod or plastic tubing had been cut to the correct size to insure correct slope in the piping system, there remained no leeway for human error. In other words, if the installer failed to calculate the correct length of either rod or tubing prior to installation of the support device, then it would become necessary to re-cut either the present piece, or cut another in the case where the first was determined to be too short.
Not only has this described problem plague these types of supports, but also to be considered is the need to cut in the field and during installation, each adjustment rod or tubing.
Having devoted time and effort devoted to finding to a solution to the need to improve upon the original concept of utilizing blocks to elevated this type of drain piping, this inventor believes that a more practical way to accomplish the desired support and need to maintain a consistent slope was in order.
A support device intended for use to support a drain pipe system across a seemly flat roof should be forgiving when compensating for last minute slope adjustments. It should be versatile in regards to varied height adjustments achievable for the support. It should have a means to secure the piping while providing a secure, not easily dislodges base that resets comfortably upon the roof surface.
The invention is a single post support device to provide interval support to a drain piping system where the piping is required to be suspended above a roof surface at continually changing elevations due to the need to have the piping system maintain a continual and gradual slope, compensating for un-regular surface conditions of the roof surface.
Accordingly, several objects and advantages of my invention are:
A: The telescoping adjustment rod feature permits the installer of the piping system to use a common model having a common length of the adjustment rod of the support along the piping system while allowing each support to be field adjusted to the required elevation.
B. The properties of the base materials assure longevity when exposed to effects of the weather.
C. The stainless rod and pipe clamp construction prevents weathering of the support structure.
D. The neoprene pad adds protection to the roof surface.
E. The rubber cushion at the clamp provides both vibration isolation as well as separation of dissimilar materials in cases where the condensate piping is made of copper tubing.